Meaning of Life
by EchoSarena
Summary: This is a fic I wrote when I was thinking: what if people could come back to life after seeing a brief bit of the future, but they wouldn't remember what they had seen and they only slightly remembered their past life. Then, I realized that the thought was very unoriginal, because I read it somewhere. Idk where.
(a/n ok guys, so this story will probably be a two or three chapter thing, more if I decide that the story should be developed more, or more if you guys want it. That's all! Please enjoy! Warning, reader~Chan may/may not die. Also, everyone is extremely OOC)

Something felt off.

(Y/N) realized this as she shot one of the the hooks on her ODM gear out. Something about the angle, about the dead silence and stillness around her.

And all of a sudden, she realized what it was. The reason that everything was so quiet came crashing through the trees towards her, snatching her out of the air.

A titan.

Not just any titan, either.

The female titan herself snatched (Y/N) out of the air, and slammed her into a tree.

The last things that (Y/N) saw before everything faded were Levi and Eren swinging through the trees towards her, trying to catch her as she fell.

After that, there was only darkness, and stillness.

~Le time skip brought to you by Eren and Levi acting ridiculously OOC~

~Also, random POV change~

Voices.

That was the first thing that you heard.

After that, there was a bit of light, only a little, though it was still enough to make your head hurt like sweet freckled jesus was smashing it with a tiny hammer.

Soon, the voices started moving closer. You stayed laying down, closing your eyes once more, as you began to hear distinctions between the people talking. You heard what sounded like... Hanji? She (yes, I'm saying she. I watched the anime, but I haven't read the Manga yet. Don't be mad at me please!) sounded like she was scolding someone. Someones? You thought that you could hear two other people talking, besides Hanji. The voices kept getting closer, but as you became more and more conscious, the pain in your head, ribs, and legs grew steadily, until you felt like screaming out. You opened your eyes long enough see Hanji walk into your room, followed closely by Levi.

After that, the pain grew too great, and you passed out.

~Le POV change again~

Levi's POV

As I saw (Y/N) twitch slightly, I let out a slight gasp (probably because of how OOC he is). I saw her take a few shuddering breaths, and she seemed to pale before my eyes.

"Hanji?" I asked, "Is she supposed to be breathing like that?"

"Hmm," she replied, distracted, "Oh, um... I'm not sure? You can go see her, if you'd like."

I practically sprinted to (Y/N)'s bedside faster than Hanji could say "Ravioli". (Y/N) was sweating, and her head wound seemed to be bleeding again. I shook her gently, trying to wake her up.

"(Y/N)?" I said quietly. She shifted slightly in her sleep, but then moaned slightly.

"L-Levi? Heichou? Why are you here? Why am I here? All I remember is being slapped (omg that sounded so sexual in my head) by the female titan, and then... this. Waking up here. What happened?" (Y/N) asked, not stuttering once. I was surprised that she had enough breath for that, but after she finished speaking I could see that it had taken a toll on her. She was now sweating and breathing heavily, and she had started rubbing her head slightly, as if it hurt.

"(Y/N), after you passed out from injury, Eren and Mikasa took out the titan, while I got you back to HQ. After that-" I suddenly stopped talking as (Y/N) started coughing profusely (and now Reader~Chan has a lung injury apparently?) and some blood spilled onto her shirt. I let out a small gasp as (Y/N) started to look very scared.

"H-Heichou? What's happening? Why... why am I coughing blood? What's wrong with me?"

~Le POV switch to your POV now~

As I cough again, I can see some black fuzz starting to creep in at the edge of my vision. I look to Heichou, terrified, but the look on his face is almost a mirror of what mine must look like. As the fuzz starts to creep closer to the center of my vision, I try to gasp out to Heichou "I... I love yo-" but then, as my vision fades fully and a light starts to grow in the center of my vision, I see Levi, looking shocked, tears streaming down his face. I try to reach out to him, but my hand barely moves an inch before the light takes over my field of vision, and I feel as if I am floating on air, on sound, on light itself.

~End of Part One: Levi x Dying!Hero!Reader- Death Is The End?~


End file.
